Inuyasha Choose
by AraneaDuDios
Summary: Inuyasha's missing and Kagome goes after him to find him with Kikyou. After torturing him to choose, things take an unexpected turn... Inu? Rated for themes


Hey everybody! I'm just posting a random thing I thought of. So Enjoy!!!

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, where are you?" I called. My voice becoming hoarse from the constant calling for him. He had been missing since early morning and I was becoming really worried. I wiped the beads of perspiration from my forehead. The heat from the sun above me straining my body and flooding me with exhaustion.

"Kagome-chan, maybe we should set up camp. Inuyasha's obviously nowhere within range of us or we would have heard him all those time you have 'sat' him today." Sango spoke up, tired of walking around since breakfast.

Sighing Kagome smiled a small smile and agreed, secretly promising to look for Inuyasha after camp was set, she went off to fetch firewood.

…….

All was quiet in the circle of friends sitting around a fire in the woods. Sango and Miroku were asleep against a tree. Kilala was snuggled together with Shippou leaving Kagome a perfect escape. She had pretended to go to sleep early and waited for everyone to fall asleep. Smiling to herself for her cleverness she tiptoed out of the camp grabbing hold of her bow and arrows on the way.

"Now to find Inuyasha.." she whispered.

Taking off into a run she looked around for any sign of her hanyou friend. She sensed no demons around her. Yelling and throwing her arms up in exasperation she cursed.

"Inuyasha you baka, where are you!? If you don't come here this instant I will just have to SIT you. You have ten seconds."

She listened around for any signs of the hanyou's cursing…. Nothing.

"You leave me no choice, ten" she started the countdown.

"nine"

"eight"

"Okay I'm bored, SIT!!! SIT! SIIIIIIITTTTT BOY!!!!" she screamed hearing a faint thud off in the distance. Rushing in the direction of the sounds she smiled knowing she was soon to be with her 'lost' friend. Some time into the run she saw soul collectors overhead. Skidding to a stop she blinked back tears she felt coming on.

"Kikyou.. He's been with Kikyou the whole time.." she muttered. Shaking her head in disbelief she ran in the direction of the soul collectors stopping only when she had a good view of Inuyasha and Kikyou which then she hid behind a tree.

"Inuyasha… Get out of that hole! You have to pick! I am tired of you coming to me and telling me that you love me when you sneak away and go back to Kagome!" Kikyou said with a raised voice.

"I.. I don't know.. I love both of you." replied the hanyou.

'Loves both of us.. Hmph. Choose.' thought Kagome.

"No! Unacceptable! We're tired of waiting for your answer! Choose!" she yelled more forcefully.

"We?" asked Inuyasha confused.

"Yes, if you weren't so ignorant you would have noticed Kagome watching us like she happens to do a lot!" she said pulling at her hair in frustration.

Kagome gulped. She had been found out. She stepped out from behind the tree blushing. When she looked up at Inuyasha his face was ghost white and looking at the ground in shame.

"Hey.." Kagome whispered trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah.." Inuyasha replied dully.

"Come Kagome. Join our conversation." chimed Kikyou with a sadistic smile.

Kagome walked to her side and smiled grunting to get Inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha jerked up and smiled weakly.

"Let's get to it then?" he asked nervously.

"Indeed. Who will you choose Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked icily.

Kagome looked up at him with expectant eyes. Inuyasha winced and laughed nervously.

"Choose? Why? Now?" he asked backing away from the women who were starting to look more like angry demons.

"Hai! Choose! Or we will make you! Kuku ku." Kikyou said pulling a whip out of her haori snapping in once at Inuyasha's feet causing him to jump in the air.

"Nani!? Make me?! You women are crazy!" he said sinking into the ground as Kagome 'sat' him. Yelling a string of profanities he pushed himself out of the ground.

"The hell are your problems?!" he yelled.

"YOU!!! NOW CHOOSE!!!" they yelled together in unison flames in the background and in their eyes.

"Ahhhh!!!!! Help!" he screamed.

A white light appeared out of nowhere and dissipated by his side revealing a highly annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Nani?! Where the hell did you come from you son of a-" he was stopped by a hand which wrapped itself around his neck and slammed him into a nearby tree.

"How annoying, should have known it was my idiot brother and his wenches making that racket which is keeping this Sesshomaru awake." he said with a evil smirk and a laugh.

"Ur.. Yeah well, you're not half as scary as those girls over there! I rather die by your hands than let them have me! Please, kill me! Spare me their torture!" he screamed literally begging for death. Disgusted Sesshomaru dropped him and started walking away.

"Noo!!! Sesshomaru come back! Take me with you or kill me, please!!! I'll even give you Tetsuaiga! Hey! Are you listening?!" he screamed after his brother.

Sesshomaru paused and turned back to him. "Testuaiga?"

Inuyasha nodded enthusiastically and pulled his sword from his side holding it up in offering. Sesshomaru smiled and grabbed tetsuaiga but upon getting burned from the enchantment placed on it he dropped it and scowled.

"Hn. On second thought stay here and die." Sesshomaru cursed and flew off.

"NOOOO!!!!" he screamed.

"Yes!" Kagome yelled leaping onto Inuyasha's back. Pulling on his dog ears she dragged him to the ground ushering Kikyou to assist her.

"Inuyasha, I really don't want to do this but, it seems you leave me no choice." Kagome whispered into his ear as she took out a pair of scissors from only God knows where and grabbed a handful of his hair in her hand.

"Now Inuyasha either you tell us who you love more or I'll be forced to chop off all your gorgeous hair, and you wouldn't want that would you?" she said with a evil grin.

Inuyasha struggled to be let free but it was futile. He just couldn't find his way from out from underneath the young miko. His life flashed before his eyes from memories with his mother to recent memories with Kagome and Kikyou. Eyes flashing red he tossed Kagome off from on top of him onto Kikyou who was readying her whip.

"Get the hell off of me! I don't know what your problem is but, I can't freaking choose who I love more! I don't even know if I love either of you after what you guys just did! Hell you know what?!" he yelled.

Kagome and Kikyou just looked at each other.

"I'm tired of both of you! I'm just gonna turn gay and run off with Jakotsu!" he yelled.

Kagome and Kikyou's mouths dropped and Jakotsu magically popped up out of nowhere and hugged Inuyasha to his bossom.

"Inuyasha! I knew you would come to me! I knew it!" he said twirling the hanyou around.

With swirls in his eyes Inuyasha 'uh huh'd and let the man embrace him.

Kikyou looked over to Kagome and smiled.

"Okay, well… I'm going to go commit harakiri. See ya later." the _dead_ miko said and disappeared into the woods.

Kagome looked back at the new gay couple and screamed with all her might and Kouga came running to her side.

"What's wrong my love?" asked a ready to attack okami.

"Inuyasha went gay!!!" shrieked Kagome pointing to the couple now kissing.

Kouga looked and gagged. Leaning over a bush he puked.

"What the hell is wrong with you mutt face!? You're gay?! Snap out of it!" he yelled ripping the gays away from each other and landed a punch on Inuyasha's lip.

"What the hell is wrong with you? First your brother and now you?! Doesn't anybody in your family like women!?"

Inuyasha rubbed his lip and smirked.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru's mom."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

ME: Ahh… Okay. That was funny. To me anyways…

Sessh: My mom is not a Les-

Inu: Yeah, yeah whatever.

Kags: I'm in shock

Kik: and I killed myself

ME: and I don't care because… I'm not you! Mwa haha!

Inu: what a bitch..

Sessh: indeed

ME: mwa haha!!!


End file.
